Marvel Kombat
by MortalKombatFanGirl
Summary: A prequel to Marvel Kombat X and basically the plot of MK9 but with various Marvel characters as the MK characters. And like three D.C characters.
1. Steve Rogers

**This is one dark beginning of a chapter. Also Happy Valentines Day. BLAH!**

In a wasteland, dead bodies laid everywhere. Phil Coulson's dead body lay crushed by one of Apocalypse's skeletal hands. Nearby, Princess Jamie's bloodied hand was seen. Nearby, Pyro's kunai laid with the tip buried in the ground, he himself impaled with one of Iceman's ice blades. Behind him, many others are dead too.

Quill had been cut in half by Coulson's hat. Iceman laid, impaled by one of Quill's arm blades. Steve Rogers' glasses laid on the ground, broken, while his corpse remained headless.

A vulture ate off the dead body of Natasha Romanoff, sliced in half. A second vulture flew up and pushed the first off the carcass. The first vulture flew off and towards the Armageddon pyramid.

Venom and an unknown ninja laid near it while Mack was impaled nearby. Up the pyramid, more bodies lay. All dead. The only people alive were Storm and Grant Ward. Storm struggled to stand as Ward spoke. "Where are your Elder Gods, Storm?" He mocked. Ward laughed and strode towards Storm, lifting her up.

"Their pathetic Mortal Kombat shackles me no longer!" He declared. Ward pounded Storm on the face serval times before throwing her across the pyramid.

As Storm flew, her amulet fell off and landed on the ground, shattering. Storm crashed into the floor a moment later as Ward raised his hammer. "They masquerade as dragons, but are toothless worms!" Ward yelled.

As Storm rolled over, Ward slammed his boot into her chest. "My venom spreads. It is the end of all things." Ward's hammer glowed, as he did.

"Armageddon." Ward said. "Stop!" Storm cried. "It is done." Ward replied Ward picked up Storm once more, "Your time has passed." "Ages wasted in resistance...now is the dawn of my rule!" Ward said grandly as Storm spotted her amulet.

Storm scooped up what remained of the amulet and began to chant as Ward approached, laughing. "Yes. Pray to the worms, Storm, as your world ends..." Ward said.

As Ward brought his hammer down to Storm, images of her past flashed before her. Visions of battles and defeats. Wins and losses. They all flashed before her eyes.

* * *

Back in the past, at the time of the first Mortal Kombat, Storm clutched her head. Piotr walked up to her, "Lady Storm, what is it?" "Strange...visions..." Storm murmured.

A cracking noise caught Storm's attention and she looked down at her amulet. It had cracked in several places. "Your amulet!" Piotr exclaimed. "It's nothing, Piotr Rasputin. The tournament begins." Storm replied.

On Leo Fitz's island, they turned to watch a procession as it passed them. Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff were to the left of them. The older Iceman/Icewoman, Simmons, along with human Cyborg and Vision were behind them.

Atop the throne, Fitz walked out with Jamie and Annette flanking him. Quill entered to the left of them. To the left of Storm, Wolverine watched them cautiously while Strucker and Pyro, to the left of Steve and Natasha, watched impassively.

The monks finished their walking and sat down in front of Fitz. "Kombatants! I am Leopold Fitz! In the coming days, each of you will fight. Some of you are here by choice, some by chance..." Fitz said.

While Fitz continued to talk, Steve looked to his right, at Natasha. "Hello beautiful. Steve Rogers." He flirted. "Good for you." She said, almost dismissively. "What? 'Massive Strike', 'Citizen Rogers', 'Ninja Mime'? None of those ring a bell?" Steve asked.

Natasha didn't reply as she looked over to see another kombatant entering the arena. "Rhodey..." She muttered to herself.

"'Rhodey'? Wasn't in that one." Steve mused.

"You participate in the most important Mortal Kombat in history. This tournament, the tenth after mine Outworld victories, will decide Earthrealm's fate. If you shall defeat all your opponents, you will face one final challenge...me." Fitz said.

"Huh. That old geezer is the final challenge? They might as well give me the belt right now...They do have belts, right?" Steve said with a scoff.

A cough from behind Steve made him spin around. Fitz was there, behind Steve. "What the...How did you..." Steve said. "Appearances can be deceiving." Fitz said before floating back to his throne.

"Our first kombatant will be...Mister Rogers." Fitz declared. Steve laughed defiantly and stepped forward. "That's right! That's right! Who's it gonna be?" Steve asked. "Venom!" Fitz declared.

Steve looked up at a rooftop as Venom turned visible and jumped down, the monks applauding when he did. "Nice stunt. Who's your agent?" Steve asked.

"Begin!" Fitz yelled. "All right. It's show time." Steve readied himself. They began to fight. Steve got a chance to show off his skills by winning against Reptile, showing he was more than just trash talk.

"He got beat. Haha. Oh yeah. I'm so pretty." Steve bragged. Piotr and Storm watched Steve's gloating with equal amounts of disgust. Steve walked up to several other kombatants.

"And I'm taking you down, and I'm taking you down, and I'm taking you out, and I'm taking you out, and I'm taking you out...for dinner." Steve said the last one as he stopped in front of Natasha.

Steve snickered as Natasha glared at him with disdain. "Your second challenge, Mr. Rogers...Quill!" Fitz declared.

The Tarkatan warrior roared and jumped out to the monks' applause. "Okay...uhm...nice makeup. But is it really necessary?" Steve asked.

Quill unsheathed his arm blades. "Woah!" Steve yelled. "They will taste your flesh." Quill said. They began to fight. Despite having just finished a battle, Steve showed off tremendous stamina as he beat Quill too.

"Man I love those blades. My producer has got to meet you. We're doing 'Tommy Scissorfists' and..." Steve began to ramble. "Congratulations Mr. Rogers. Now FINISH HIM!" Fitz said. "Finish him, yeah right." Steve scoffed. "Kill him!" Fitz commanded Steve.

Steve looked at the crowd. Simmons, Cyborg, Strucker, and Pyro all looked forward in anticipation. Steve began to realize the gravity of his situation. "Woah, woah, woah. I'm not going to kill anyone." He protested.

"Very well." Fitz said, standing up, "The tournament will resume at dawn!" "What? That's it? Really?" Steve asked in confusion. No one answered him.

Steve shrugged and rubbed his hands together, "Now where'd that hottie go..." As Steve began to walk off, Storm and Piotr approached him. "You fought well." Storm said. "Thanks. Nice hair." Steve replied, speaking about Storm's white hair.

"You will speak to Lady Storm with more respect. She is the protector of Earthrealm. Goddess of Thunder..." Piotr began to say warningly. "Look, I don't know what kind of role-playing you guys have, but count me out." Steve said.

Steve turned to leave but Piotr stepped in his path. "This tournament is about more than just personal glory. We are fighting for the survival of Earthrealm." Piotr said.

"What are you talking about?" Steve asked. "Your last opponent was Tarkatan. He was born with those blades." Storm said. "Yeah, those things are real." Steve said sarcastically.

They watched as two guards picked up Quill's unconcious form and carried him off. "He represents the Outworld. Had you lost, the emperor Grant Ward would have been one step closer to absorbing our world into his." Storm said gravely.

"The Elder Gods created Mortal Kombat to give Earthrealm a chance at protecting itself. But if we lose this time, Grant Ward will conquer all." Storm said.

"Dun, Dun, Dunn!" Steve dramatically threw his hands in the air. "Look, guys. I'm an actor. I save the world for the cameras. If this emperor really is a threat, call the military. Me? I got a date with a red-head. Ciao." Steve slapped Storm on the arm and left.

"What do you see in him?" Piotr wondered. "He is a hero, Piotr Rasputin, though he may not know it yet." Storm said.

Meanwhile, outside and on a bridge, Natasha was trying to use her communicator to talk to the SHIELD commander. "Triangulating your coordinates for evac..." The commander was saying.

The radio became distorted, "...but there is no island.""I'm on it! Just lock into my wrist comm!" Natasha snapped. Steve walked up and smiled. "Understood! What is your current status?" The commander asked.

"They have Mack. And if I don't fight in this crazy tournament, they'll kill him. I'm going to try to..." Natasha said. "Need help? I specialize in rescuing damsels in distress." Steve interjected.

"You again. Listen, I've got some serious problems here. I don't have time to get hit on by some movie star." Natasha snapped. "C'mon. A girl like you shouldn't be wandering around this freak show alone." Steve said.

Natasha sighed and tried to walk off, but Steve grabbed her arm. "Look, baby. I can't let you run loose without an escort." Steve said.

Natasha punched him in the stomach, then across the face, knocking him down. "I don't need an escort. And I sure as hell am not your baby." Natasha spat. They began to fight.

Although reluctant to do so, Steve proved he was more than capable to fight a woman, and won against Natasha. "Ha...Haaa! Not bad...for a girl..." Steve said cockily.

Steve then regretted getting so caught up in his win and extended his hand to Natasha. "Look, sorry about that." Steve apologized. Natasha slapped his hand away. "I don't need your help." She grumbled.

"Fine. Have it your way. I'll just leave you to your...problem." Steve said. Steve never noticed the man walking up behind him.

The man grabbed him, "Good idea!"The man threw Steve off of the bridge. "Now that he's softened you up, it's my turn." The man said.

"Not man enough for a fair fight?" Natasha mocked. "I don't do fair." The man replied, blasting her with his eyebeam.

"No need to get up, love." He mocked at Natasha, who was struggling to stand. Unknown to either of the two, Steve had grabbed onto a board sticking out and was holding on for dear life.

Steve heard Natasha scream as he looked down at the previous victims below him. "So...tell me. How are things at Command?" The man asked. "B*stard!" Natasha shouted.

Natasha screamed over and over as she was blasted over and over. Steve tried to climb up, but he couldn't get a good grip without slipping. "Gullible b*tch. Just had to point you in the right direction. Couldn't have done it without you." The man sneered.

"SHIELD is on its way. You won't get far." Natasha said. "Oh I think I've got a knack for survival. You, on the other hand, will die here." The man said. Steve suddenly somersaulted back into the bridge.

"Step away from the lady." Steve commanded. Steve approached the man as he dusted himself off.

"Fans think my work is all wires and special effects. Truth is...I AM the special effects." Steve boasted. They began to fight.

Steve had his work cut out for him, but he eventually came out victorious in the match. Steve let out a cry of victory and turned to face Natasha.

"Thanks." Natasha said. "No problem. Who was that guy anyway?" Steve asked, extending his hand before drawing it back, remembering last time. Natasha offered her hand instead, and Steve helped her up. "His name's Rhodey. He was an informant in our Black Dragon investigation. Big-time arms dealer. Turns out he was their leader and giving us a run around. Lot of our guys got killed because of him." Natasha explained.

"So that's not a costume? You're actual military?" Steve asked. "SHIELD." Natasha corrected. Get out! So you know about this 'threat to the world' stuff. Storm called in the cavalry." Steve said.

"Storm? No idea who you're talking about." Natasha said in confusion. As they turned around, they found no Rhodey. "Damn." Natasha swore. "He can't be far." Steve said. "He'll have to wait." Natasha disagreed.

Natasha held out her hand, "I appreciate your help Rogers." "Steve." Steve corrected her. "But right now I have things to take care of. My C.O is locked up somewhere in this island and I have to find him." Natasha said before walking off. Steve stared at her in admiration.

 **Review!**


	2. Natasha Romanoff

**Natasha's chapter! BTW this story will be a bit longer cause the game is fifteen chapter so...**

Natasha had found a way to an underground location on the island and she creeped around it cautiously. "Mack. Mack! Are you in here!" Natasha called out.

Natasha walked into what looked like a prison or a lair. Rotten flesh hung off the lantern lit walls. Natasaha crept through it, and found Alphonso Mackenize in one of the cells. Natasha stared at her friend in shock, he looked severely beaten.

"Oh my God. What did they do to you." Natasha breathed. "Run girl, run." Mack murmured. Behind her, Fitz walked into the room with two masked guards flanking him. "Miss Romanoff! You do not disappoint. I have been expecting you." Fitz said.

"Let him go!" Natasha commanded, "We're not a part of your tournament!" "On the contrary. You are very much a kontestant. You shall face Simmons, of the Lin Kuei clan." Fitz declared. Ice began to form in the chamber before shattering and forming the appearance of a woman.

"Now you will feel death's cold embrace." Simmons said. They began to fight. Despite her ice powers, Natasha managed to overcome Simmons and win the fight. "Done! We're leaving!" Natasha said harshly. As Fitz moved forward, Storm appeared in a flash of lightning.

"Stand in my way and I will kick your a-" Natasha began to say before Fitz cut her off. "A CHALLENGE!" He yelled. Storm suddenly gasped as a vision of Piotr defeating Fitz with a flying kick hit her.

Storm promptly got in between the two. "No, you won't be the one to challenge Leopold Fitz." Storm said. Natasha misinterpreted that as Storm protecting the sorcerer.

"You want some too? Fine by me!" Natasha yelled. The two began to fight, showing her stubbornness and Storm's reluctance to fight, Natasha managed to knock down the Goddess of Thunder. "Enough of this!" Natasha yelled and grabbed Storm, preparing to punch her.

"Shield your eyes!" Storm yelled. "What?" Natasha asked in confusion. "Shield you eyes!" Storm repeated. Storm's eyes began crackling with electricity. Natasha barely was able to get an arm up before the room exploded in a burst of blinding light.

Fitz and the guards weren't so lucky, they were blinded by the light. While Fitz and the guards were blinded, Natasha broke Mack out of his cell.

"Mack, c'mon. We're outta here." Natasha said. "'Bout time.." Mack murmured. As Storm picked herself up, the masked guards ran after Natasha and Mack.

Fitz looked at Storm, "You aided their escape." "You allowed them to escape" "They won't get far." Fitz walked off. Meanwhile, Natasha and Mack ran through the forest.

Well, Natasha ran and struggled to keep Mack moving. "Come on Mack. Move it. Now. That's an order." Natasha huffed. "Oh...so you're in charge now." Mack teased. "SHIELD Command. This is Natasha Romanoff. Where's that evac." Natasha said into her wrist communicator.

"Romanoff...they're en-route...coming to you...shortly." The command said. "Affirmative! Almost home soldier." Natasha said to Mack. The two woman at Fitz's side the previous day approached them. They were Jamie, Princess of Edenia, and her bodyguard/best friend, Annette. "By order of Leopold Fitz, no one leaves this island." Jamie declared.

"I don't have time for this. Outta my way!" Natasha commanded. They began to fight and, despite the odds being against her, Natasha managed to win against both Jamie and Annette. "Sure don't need any more surprises like them." Natasha muttered.

She walked over to Mack, "How're you doing?" "I'm fine." Mack lied. "Liar after I get you back to the base, I'm coming back. Rhodey's still here somewhere." Natasha said.

"Your obsession with him is going to get you killed." Mack said gently. "I trusted him!" Natasha said. "Yeah, we all did." Mack replied. "But I was the one he used." Natasha said quietly as the sound of a helicopter approached.

"I think our ride's here." She said. Natasha started to wave the chopper down. Before the chopper could land, a giant fireball it hit and sent it hurtling off course. "No!" Natasha yelled.

She turned around to see Fitz with Rhodey. Fitz's hand still glowing from the fireball. "Damn you!" She growled at the laughing Fitz. "You have a challenger-Rhodey." Fitz replied.

Natasha angrily assumed her fighting stance. "Pretty Boy ain't gonna save ya this time." Rhodey sneered. They began to fight. With plenty of anger, Natasha showed she didn't need saving this time and mercilessly beat Rhodey to the floor.

"You're coming with me." She growled. As Natasha moved to arrest him, Fitz stopped her by blasting a fireball in her path. "Rhodey is not your prisoner." Fitz said. "At least help Mack, he needs a medic." Natasha said.

Fitz just laughed and walked away, followed by Rhodey, Jamie, and Annette. "B*stard!" Natasha yelled in anger. Just then, she heard Steve's voice yell, "There she is!"

Natasha turned around to see Steve, followed by Storm and Piotr. "Natasha? You alright? Hey, it looks like you found 'im." Steve said. Steve saluted Mack, "Sup Sarge."

"He's a ma-" Natasha began to say before stopping as Storm began walking towards her commanding officer. "It's okay, she's cool." Steve said. As the electricity approached Mack, he began to glow with blue energy.

Natasha attempted to intervene, but Steve stopped her. "What the?" Mack asked. "Mack!" Natasha cried. "Seriously. She's cool." Steve said calmly. The process took a few moments, but when it was done, Mack was healed of his injuries.

"It's amazing." Mack breathed. "Told ya. She's a goddes." Steve said. Mack slowly stood. Natasha also looked quite astounded as Storm approached her. "Thank you...Storm." Natasha said.

"Gratitude is unnecessary. I have foreseen events, like my future. They lead me to believe you are all connected to Earthrealm's fate." Storm replied. "What have you foreseen?" Piotr asked. "In my visions, Grant Ward becomes invincible. He destroys all life on Earthrealm. We will all die. I believe these flashes are the key to defeating Grant Ward. But disrupting the flow of time can have serious consequences." Storm said.

"I'm not worried. I bet you could win this thing no problem." Steve said. "Unless directly challenged, I cannot participate." Storm said. "What should we do besides standing around here and looking pretty?" Steve asked. "For now, the tournament must run its course." Storm said.

All right then. We're with you, Storm." Natasha said.

 **Review!**


	3. Pyro

**Pyro's chapter! Fun fact SwifteForeverAndAlways _loves_ Pyro. Who doesn't? He's hot, has good character arc, he's hot, and he's hot. Fire related pun not intended.**

At the island's arena, Fitz, his bodyguards, and the monks had taken back up their places. Strucker stood before Fitz's throne. The kombatants from the previous match were there too, waiting and watching.

One of the masked guards caught Storm's eye and she gasped. Storm realized the true identity of the guard and left her place. "Kombatants! The next match, will begin!" Fitz yelled out. In a burst of hellfire, Pyro teleported into the arena. Steve gaped in awe and even Piotr looked impressed.

"Pyro. Specter of the Netherrealm. Resurrected by the sorcerer Strucker. Who among you are brave enough to challenge him." Fitz said. "Where is the Lin Kuei-Simmons. She killed my family and clan. I will have her head." Pyro said. While Pyro was speaking, Storm approached the masked guard.

"I know it is you, Phil Coulson. The Shaolin monks chose Piotr Rapsutin to represent your order." Storm said quietly. "I am his equal." The guard angrily retorted. "That remains to be seen." Storm replied calmly.

"Watch and see." Coulson said and walked into the arena floor, discarding his disguise. "I accept the challenge." Coulson announced. "Coulson." Piotr breathed in shock.

Fitz looked disturbed at the turn of events as Coulson faced Pyro. "Nevermind the Lin Kuei. Now you face a Shaolin!" Coulson said. He punctuated his words by running two fingers over his sharp hat and taking up a fighting stance. "You will regret your impulsiveness." Pyro said.

They fought. As impressive as the Shaolin arts were, they were nothing compared to the intense power of the Netherrealm and Pyro soon beat Coulson unconcious. "You are not yet a warrior." Pyro sneered.

"Coulson!" Piotr cried and rushed to the aid of his Shaolin brother. Storm walked over and began to admonish Coulson. "Listen when your elders speak! You could not win this fight!" Storm then assisted Piotr in helping Coulson up.

Pyro watched the exchange with no emotions on his face before turning to Fitz. "I have defeated the challenger, Fitz. I demand Simmons!" Pyro all but yelled. At that moment, Storm got another vision.

First of Pyro, holding Simmons' removed head and spinal cord. Before Storm's eyes, the head morphed. Storm shook her head as Fitz spoke. "You will demand nothing. Wolverine!" He barked.

The man walked up to Pyro and spoke to him. "Your aggression is misplaced." Wolverine said. "What do you know of my pa-" Pyro began to say before getting cut off. "You are not the only one who's people have been victimized. But I have found new purpose in serving the Spirits. I do not cling to the past." Wolverine said.

"You no longer seek retribution? You dishonor your kind. I will honor the memory of my fallen." Pyro said. Although Wolverine has skills that are more than Coulson's, he still falls to Pyro. "The spirits have forsaken you, shaman." Pyro said.

"An impressive start." Fitz mused. Pyro scowled at Fitz and clenched a fist that burst into flames. "You waste my time, sorcerer." He growled. Strucker held up his hand, "Restraint, Pyro."

Although he didn't look happy about it, Pyro nodded and backed off, his hand returning to normal. "You will fight Simmons soon enough." Fitz said. Fitz stood and left with Strucker following him.

Pyro lowered his head in thought as Storm caught his attention. "Pyro. I understand your desire for revenge. But Wolverine is right. There are other ways to find peace." Storm said gently.

"She deserves death." Pyro said angrily. "Defeat her if you must, but do not kill her. I fear killing her will give rise to a more treacherous foe." Storm said. "I will have my revenge!" Pyro said.

"Spare Simmons and I will request to the Elder Gods that the Shirai Ryu return to the land of the living." Storm bargained. Pyro thought about that for a few moments before turning to Storm and nodding his consent.

Storm also nodded before walking off with Piotr and Coulson, leaving Pyro all alone. Some time later, Fitz was in his throne room when Pyro walked in. Several kontestants were hanging around, chatting. Two of these were Vision and Cyborg of the Lin Kuei.

"I understand there are benefits to the Grandmaster's plan. But they go against the Lin Kuei's principles." Cyborg said. "We are Lin Kuei, Cyborg. We will listen to the Grandmaster's plans." Vision replied. "It will mean giving up our souls...our free will. It will turn us into..." Cyborg began to say before Vision cut him off as Pyro approached.

"Pyro." Vision greeted. "Your inferior clan is dead. Soon you will join them." Cyborg added. "My clan may walk the Earth once more." Pyro replied.

Cyborg pushed him as his response. Fitz saw this. "A challenge! Pyro versus Cyborg and Vision!" He declared. "Your obsession with Simmons ends here." Cyborg said and they began to fight.

Although Vision and Cyborg have formidable weapons and technology, they are nothing compared to the skill of Pyro. "I will have my revenge, but I will not kill Simmons." Pyro said. Storm nodded her approval as another voice spoke. "Won't or can't." Simmons said, walking into the room.

"You!" Pyro yelled. The two enemies sized each other up. "The Shirai Ryu are dead. You will suffer as they did." Pyro said dangerously. "To hell with your clan." Simmons spat.

"No. To Hell with you!" Pyro snarled and grabbed Simmons, teleporting them. They reappeared in a land of burning fire, burning flesh, and bad architecture.

"The Netherrealm." Simmons breathed. "This is where I was reborn! This is where you will pay!" Pyro yelled.

It was a truly epic battle, with both parties equal in strength and skill. Eventually, it was Pyro's fury that pulled away a win for him. "I have avenged my family and clan." Pyro said.

Strucker teleported into the realm at that moment. "This is your retribution? Pyro, kill him." Strucker commanded. "I...I will not. He has been beaten." Pyro said. "Have you forgotten?" Strucker asked, creating an image with his powers. The image was of Pyro's homeland.

"What is this?" Pyro demanded. The entire village was in flames, Shirai Ryu cut down. "No..." Pyro whispered as Lin Kuei beheaded a Shirai Ryu. "Your clan. Your family." Strucker said, forming another image.

Before their eyes, Strucker showed Pyro's wife and infant daughter huddling in a corner. Pyro watched as the door burst open and Simmons stormed in, her katana in her hand.

Simmons unsheathed the sword and brutally murdered the two, unmoved by the tears of the wife. "NO!" Pyro yelled, anger in his face.

The vision faded. Simmons, badly injured as she was, slowly stood up. "That is not me!" She said. Pyro didn't listen, he ripped off his mask to show his skull...

* * *

Pyro reappeared on the island, holding Simmons' skull and spinal cord. "Ouch" Steve commented. Pyro hung his head and dropped the skull, letting it shatter on the ground.

Pyro let out a loud scream and disappeared in a burst of flames. Storm looked at the skull, as did Cyborg. "Pyro will pay for this!" Cyborg yelled.

"Simmons' fate was her own doing." Storm said quietly. "Her own doing?!" Cyborg asked incredulously. "The Lin Kuei have a history of making ruinous choices." Storm replied.

Cyborg glared at Storm. He began to storm away when Storm spoke up, "Such as the Cyber Initiative" Cyborg turned back around to face her. "I am amongst those against the Grandmaster's plan. Surgically transform the Lin Kuei into robots. It destroys our intuition, our instincts." Cyborg said.

"Did you speak out against the Lin Kuei's participation in this tournament?" Storm asked. "We were invited by Fitz." Cyborg argued. "He pays you to kill Earthrealmers. Betraying your own realm? I expected better, even from an assassin." Storm said.

"My loyalty is to the Grandmaster." Cyborg said stiffly. Cyborg began to walk off again when Storm spoke, stopping him. "Victory for Fitz means the end of Earthrealm. And the end of the Lin Kuei." She said. Cyborg paused for a moment before walking off.

Quill, who had watched the whole exchange, snarled ominously and walked off.


	4. Cyborg

Cyborg was walking aroun at The Pit when a growl behind him caught his attention. Cyborg turned around to see Quill with a tall woman with four arms. "What are you doing? I am not here to kill you. I am here to kill Steve Rogers." Cyborg said.

"Fitz no longer has need for you." Raina replied. Raina then held up two of her arms to prevent Quill from interfering. "What do you mean?" Cyborg asked. "He is terminating your agreement! And you!" Raina said.

They fought. "I need to talk to your master." Cyborg said. Quill roared and unsheathed his blades, running forward. "You mean to stop me? You couldn't even stop the actor." Cyborg laughed. They began to fight too.

Although Quill was furious, it was still not enough for Cyborg's tricks and skills. "Now this fight is over. Fitz has turned on me. I will find out why." Cyborg mused. Back in the arena, Fitz was talking with Vision. Meanwhile, Cyborg looked over at Storm, who nodded.

Cyborg walked over to Fitz and Vision. "Vision, we need to talk. Our host tried to have me killed." Cyborg said. "You have spoken to the the Thunder Goddess. Your interference has jeopardized my plans!" Fitz said.

"Cyborg is Lin Kuei. He will complete his task." Vision said. "We shall see. Our next match shall be Cyborg versus Steve Rogers!" Fitz announced. "What? Me? Alright then." Steve said, looking confused before shrugging.

He stepped onto the arena floor. "Not everyone gets to rumble with a celebrity. Ready for your beatdown, Sunshine? Here it comes." Steve gloated. They began to fight. The battle was full of martial arts or dirty tricks, but Cyborg managed to pull away with a win.

"That should shut you up." Cyborg muttered. Cyborg lifted Steve up by the neck and prepared to finish him. "FINISH HIM!" Fitz roared. Cyborg looked at Fitz, then at Storm, who shook her head. He made his decision then.

"I won't kill him!" Cyborg declared and put Steve down. Cyborg then walked off. Fitz glowered in fury, but Storm nodded her approval. Vision watched his comrade leave with disdain on his face.

Later, the two of them were talking in the jungle. "You were commanded to kill Steve Rogers. You disobeyed." Vision hissed. "I eliminated him from the tournament. He didn't need to die." Cyborg replied.

"You have broken your oath!" "I used my judgement!" "The Cyber Initiative will eliminate insubordination." We are not machines, Vision. I chose to serve the Lin Kuei. But I will not surrender my freedom."

The two began to fight. The fight was hard, as they were both skilled and technologically advanced, but Cyborg eventually came out on top. "Tell the Grandmaster I am finished." Cyborg announced. "No one leaves the Lin Kuei-" Vision began to say before Cyborg kicked him unconscious and left.

 **Well this was short.**


	5. Piotr Rasputin

**I f*cking love Colossus.**

Back in Fitz's throne room, several masked guards were escorting a new kombatant. He was covered in a mask of cloth and red clothing. "Kombatants! I present to you the newest carrion of Grant Ward. He is many souls fused together. His name is Cyclops!" Fitz said.

Cyclops assumed a fighting position as he glowed green. As he glowed green, he also crackled with a magical light and energy. Steve looked impressed again as Rhodey laughed.

"Be wary, Piotr, he is unlike anything you have fought before." Storm warned. Piotr stepped up to face Cyclops. "Piotr Rasputin. You are the sole Earthrealm warrior to progress to the final round of the tournament." Fitz said. "I am ready." Piotr said.

"We are many. You are one. We will destroy you." Cyclops said. They began to fight an intense match. After an intense battle, Piotr came out on top. "Earthrealm will not fall into your master's hand." Piotr said.

With the fight over, the kombatants began to leave. As they left, Jamie walked over to an unhappy looking Fitz. "He's a greater threat than anticipated. I will ensure he does not make it to the final challenge." Jamie said. Fitz nodded his approval and Jamie left after Piotr.

Later, in the forest, Piotr was practicing while Storm watched. "Remember Black Panther's teachings. For my visions to come true, you must not let emotion overpower you." Storm cautioned.

"Your visions? What causes them?" Piotr asked curiously. "My future self sent them to me. Perhaps to ensure some outcome." Storm answered.

"Or to prevent some." Piotr muttered. Storm gasped again as another vision hit her. This time, it was of her future self. "He must win!" Future Storm shouted before disappearing.

Storm stared in shock at the vision. "'He must win'. Those are my last word before I die. I believe it is you who must win." Storm mused. Storm took off her amulet.

She stared at it for a long moment. "The amulet was forged by the Elder Gods. It first cracked after my first vision. If we choose wisely, the future will be secured and the cracks healed." Storm murmured. "I trust you will make the right decision." Piotr said.

"We must trust the Elder Gods, Piotr." Storm cautioned. Storm teleported away in a flash of lightening.

Piotr went to resume his training when Jamie walked into the clearing. She instantly began to attack him, but he blocked the attacks. Piotr kicked her away. Jamie tried again, only to be kicked away again.

By now, Jamie was angry and rushed at Piotr to attack. Piotr just grabbed her arms and stopped the attack.

Though she never hit him, Piotr looked rather impressed. "Show me more." He said. Jamie pushed him back, "Do not underestimate me, Shaolin."

They began to fight. Despite having ten thousand years of experience behind her, Jamie lost to the Shaolin Warrior. "I'm impressed." Piotr commented.

"Do it." Jamie said, looking down. "Do what?" Piotr asked. "Kill me." By now, Jamie was sitting up.

Piotr knelt down next to her. "Why would I do that?" He asked gently. "I came to kill you. I have failed my father. My emperor." Jamie whispered. "Grant Ward is your father?" Piotr asked in shock.

"I have disgraced him. You must kill me." Jamie insisted. "I will not." Piotr said. Jamie looked at him in confusion. "This encounter never took place. You have disgraced no one." Piotr said.

He began to walk away. A thought hit Piotr and he turned back around. "I hope we meet again. Under...different circumstances." Piotr said before finally walking away. Jamie sat there, puzzled at what had happened.

Later that night, Piotr walked into the courtyard with Coulson and Storm flanking him. Earthrealm's remaining warriors, along with Fitz and Jamie waited in anticipation.

"Kombatants! Only one Earthrealm Warrior remains!" Fitz announced. Storm and Coulson nodded, Storm putting her hand on Coulson's shoulder.

Coulson then placed his hand on Piotr's shoulder and they all nodded. "The Shaolin, Piotr Rasputin. Is he ready to carry such a burden? Earthrealm's fate is in his hands. His opponent shall be...Pyro." Fitz said.

Pyro appeared in a burst of flame. Piotr assumed a fighting stance. "I do not fear you, demon." Piotr declared.

"Fighting with Pyro...the sorcerer, Strucker!" Fitz finished. Strucker teleported through a portal and laughed. "You have already lost." Pyro declared. They all began to fight.

Despite all the odds being stacked against him, Piotr somehow managed to come away with a win. "As I said, I do not fear you, I pity you." Piotr said.

As Fitz's eyes narrowed with displeasure, Piotr walked up to Storm. Well done," Storm said, "But the tournament is not yet over." "Thing." Piotr breathed. "What's a 'Thing'?" Steve whispered to Natasha.

Natasha shrugged in answer. "Piotr Rasputin. It has been years since an Earthrealmer has made it this far. But the reigning champ is far beyond your ability. To the Lair with you!" Fitz declared. Fitz opened a portal beneath Piotr's feet. He fell through it and landed in the Lair.

It was the prison Natasha had fought in earlier. The only difference was, though, there was a large, and empty, throne. Piotr stood abandoned around, seeing no one.

"I did not expect to fight in this tournament." Thing said. Piotr whirled around to face the four-armed humanoid being. "But eventually, even the Shaolin produce a warrior worthy of the Shokan." Thing finished

He stalked forward to face Piotr. "I know who you are! I am ready for you!" Piotr yelled. "I will give you a warrior's death." Thing said.

They began to fight. It was a long and hard fight, requiring all of Piotr skills and abilities. But he pulled away with a win. "It seems the Shaolin trained a warrior better than the Shokan." Piotr said.

Sensing Thing was out cold, Piotr clapped his hands together in prayer. A portal opened behind him and he looked at it with grim determination. Back in Fitz's throne room, Storm and the others waited to see who the victor was.

Piotr stepped through and Fitz sneered unhappily. Storm took a deep breath of anticipation as Fitz stepped down from his throne.

"Leopold Fitz! Only one fight remains. Face me...in Mortal Kombat!" Piotr declared. "So be it." Fitz sighed. The two began to engage in a serious fight.

The fight was tough, Fitz bringing all of his shapeshifting and fireball powers to his full power. In the end, though Piotr managed to knocked down Fitz with a vicious blow. "Say it." Piotr said. "I concede." Fitz sighed.

The Earthrealm Warriors all cheered. "Well done, my friend." Coulson congratulated. "He has saved Earthrealm." Storm nodded her approval.

A large beam of light, emanating from a portal, descended into the room. The other Earthrealmers surrounded Piotr, offering him their congratulations. "That was awesome." Natasha congratulated.

"Congratulations." Wolverine said. "Way to go!" Mack added. "MVP Baby!" Steve happily said. Fitz and his minions all took a portal back to Outworld.

Jamie left last, casting a longing look towards Piotr, who smiled at her. Jamie left through the portal after that. Piotr turned to Storm, who bowed. Piotr bowed back.

Coulson put his hand on Piotr's shoulder and Piotr nodded at him. Storm looked down at her amulet.

To her shock, there were more cracks on the amulet. Storm pondered over it, worry on her face.


	6. Mack

Meanwhile, in the Outworld, Fitz was on his knees in front of Ward. Quill, Venom, and Jamie stood over the sorcerer expectantly. "You have failed me. Five Hundered Years I have waited. Now I must wait Five Hundered more." Ward said.

"My lord! All is not lost!" Fitz protested. Ward ignored him and turned around, mostly speaking to himself. "Curse the Elder Gods and their tournament."

"My lord." Fitz said weakly. "I should have taken Earthrealm by force! But I am bounded by their rules." Ward said as he sat in his throne. "Rules that cannot be broken."

"Kill him!" Ward barked. Venom and Quill restrained Fitz as Jamie prepared her blades fans. "But what if the rules were changed!" Fitz cried out. Ward held up his hand, "Jamie!" She paused.

"Tell me more..." Ward said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Wu Shi academy, Piotr walked through rows of monks with his new friends. They approached Storm. Piotr bowed his head to Storm as she presented him with his medal.

The medal symbolized his status as the new champion and everyone cheered. Later that night, Mack was out smoking a cigar and thinking about the recent events.

Storm was with him. Both thinking about the recent events. "I do not understand the further damage. 'He must win' if not Piotr, then who?" Storm wondered.

"Ya got me. I'm not sure who else could have done what he did. Made Fitz look like a chump." Mack said.

While they spoke, a younger looking Fitz approached them. "Here to congratulate our victory, sorcerer?" Storm asked, not even looking at Fitz.

Mack spun around and threw down his cigar. "What? Fitz?" Mack asked in shock. "I see you have been revitalized. I didn't know your master was in such habit of rewarding failure." Storm commented.

"The emperor has an offer, Storm. A new tournament." Fitz said. "I see no reason to participate in any idea of yours." Storm replied.

"The emperor proposes a single tournament to replace the current ten. It will be held in Outworld. If Earthrealm does not win, Outworld will absorb it. If Earthrealm does win, Ward will discard his claim." Fitz said.

"Give your emperor my regards." Storm replied. Fitz smiled and generated a large portal. From the portal Tarkatans appeared. The Tarkatans rushed at them.

Storm angrily began to fight Fitz as Mack took on the Tarkatans. The Tarkatans began to surround Mack and attack him. Eventually, the Tarkatans knocked him unconscious.

As Mack came back to consciousness, he heard Storm and Steve speaking. The Academy was destroyed, seemingly by Tarkatans. Although the Academy was destroyed, Piotr, Coulson, and Steve were all uninjured.

"He gained a momentary advantage and escaped. I now realize what I must do." Storm said. "Ugh...anybody get the number 'o that...wait. Where's Nat?" Mack asked, looking around.

"Fitz took her." Steve replied. "We gotta find her!" Mack cried. "We must follow them." Coulson added. "Fitz made it clear Earthrealm will be under constant threat unless I agree to the new tournament." Storm said.

Storm had another vision at that moment, Piotr punching a hole through Ward's chest. "Another vision?" Mack asked. Storm nodded. "Yes. I saw Piotr win the proposed tournament. I believe we must attended. But my earlier vision, of your victory over Fitz, did not bring the solution I sought. Therefore, this premonition must show an event I must change. 'He must win' must refer to another."

Piotr looked downcast. "Hear me, Elder Gods! I accept the terms proposed by Grant Ward!" Storm said.

A light from above absorbed Storm briefly. "We go to Outworld." Storm announced. In the Outworld, Thing bought a large gong over to Ward. Storm entered the arena at that moment, Mack and Steve flanking her.

"I assume that's the big man himself." Mack muttered. "The wrestler guy with the cow on his head? And why aren't the Kung Fu twins helping us?" Steve added.

"I sent Piotr and Phil to free their Shaolin masters. I assumed Natasha Romanoff would be here with Fitz." Storm replied. "She'd better not have a scratch on her." Mack muttered.

He stalked towards the throne. "Wait! This is a tournament!" Storm cried out. Her words came too late. "Ah. The delegation from Earthrealm have arrived. And we have our volunteer for First Kombat." Fitz said.

"What?" Mack asked, confused. "The tournament will begin!" Ward said. The crowd of Tarkatans roared their approval. "Alphonso Mackenzie! You will face...Quill!" Fitz announced.

The Tarkatans roared even louder as Quill unsheathed his blades. "Damn, you ugly." Mack commented. "My blades will find your heart." Quill growled.

They fought a bloody, brutal battle, of which Mack somehow came out on top. "You shouldn't be runnin' with those." Mack snarked.

As Quill tried to pick himself up, Mack approached Fitz. "Where's Natasha." Mack demanded. "Tell me, Major Mackenzie. Do you and she do anything other than rescue each other?" Fitz mocked.

Mack growled as the Tarkatans laughed. "Your next opponent will be-" Fitz began to say before Venom appeared behind him and began whispering in his ear.

"What is it?" Fitz asked. Venom continued to whisper. "Excellent. It seems we have pressing matters to attend to. With the emperor's permission, we will reconvene later." Fitz said.

Ward waved his hand in approval. As he walked off, Jamie and Annette shared a knowing look. They then walked off. "What was that all about?" Mack wondered, "I think we should follow 'em."

Storm had another vision at that moment, Natasha in shackles. "You okay?" Mack asked. "Natasha Romanoff...is to be executed. My powers are compromised here in the Outworld, but I should be able to teleport us close enough." Storm said.

They left the throne room.

They appeared in the armory. It was obvious that they did not arrive at the intended location. "Maybe you could trying for even nearer next time? Where are we?" Steve asked.

"I will inform you the instant I know." Storm replied. Meanwhile, Mack was fiddling with his wrist-comm, trying to get it to work. "Wish this damn tracking device worked in here." He muttered. "This is like in my movie, 'Time Smashers' we were going around ti-" Steve began to say before Mack cut him off.

"Give it a rest, will ya? Makin' my ears hurt." "So what's going on between you and Natasha, anyways? She's smokin' hot." "It's not like that. I'm her C.O."

"Hon like that, under my command? Oh I'd be so-" "You'll want to stop talking about it now." "...But if it's not like that, you won't mind if I-" Steve began to say before Mack once again interrupted him. "That's it! Time somebody shut you the hell up!"

They began to fight and Mack shower no restraint in beating the s*it out of Steve. "How you like that, Mr. A-List?" Mack asked.

"Enough! Alphonso Mackenzke you will restrict yourself!" Storm commanded. "Yeah. Well I-" Mack began to say before Storm raised her hand, cutting him off.

"Someone approaches." She said. "Good. Maybe someone else who needs their a** whooped." Mack muttered. Mack walked up to the newcomer, Annette.

"You lookin' for somethin'?" Mack asked. "The Armory is restricted. You will leave now." Annette replied. "Gonna have to ask nicer than that." Mack muttered.

They began to fight. Mack proved he was an equal opportunist and soon beat the Edenian down too. "Wrong place, wrong time lady." Mack said.

Steve stood up and approached Mack at that time, rubbing the back of his head. "Feel better?" Steve asked. "Uh, listen Rogers. I-" Mack began.

"Don't worry about it. Guess we know where we are now, thanks to her." Steve replied. "Yes. And where we must go." Storm added. Let's do it!" Mack said. The two left, leaving Steve alone.

"Uh, um.." Steve looked around in confusion. "C'mon Rogers!" Mack shouted. In a different area, several guards were playing a game. Raina guarded a tied up Natasha nearby.

"What is up with you Shokans and underground cesspools?" Natasha wondered. "If you had not dishonored yourself by trying to escape, we would not be in this sewer." Raina replied.

At that movement, Storm, Steve, and Mack showed up at the other end of the Dead Pool. "Natasha!" Steve called out. "Guards! Stop them!" Raina yelled.

"So much for a surprise attack..." Mack muttered. The door behind them slammed shut. Mack rushed forward and dodged a hit from a guard before knocking him down.

The guard fell into the pool and quickly dissolved into nothing. Mack leaped over the remaining guards as Storm and Steve engaged them. Mack faced Raina.

"She is the emperor's property, human." Raina said. "She's nobody's property." Mack shot back. Like all Shokans, Raina possessed magical powers. But they were not enough for Mack's brute strength and anger.

"I guess extra arms don't make a difference." Mack said. He walked over to Natasha. "You sure have a way with women." Natasha commented.

"You know me, I'm a class act." Mack replied cheekily. Mack took no time freeing her. "Thanks, what took you so long." Natasha said.

"He was busy hitting me in the face." Steve said, walking up. Mack and Natasha exchanged a smile at this. Their wrist comms began to beep at that moment.

"That's weird. I've got two signals. Heavy sets, both of them." Natasha said, frowning at the comm. "Technology...they cannot be of Outworld. We must confront each source. I might find the one who's victory I must insure." Storm said.

"Wait! What about us? What are we? Chopped liver?" Steve asked. Storm looked at him for a long moment.

"What?" Steve asked. "Perhaps you are right, Steve Rogers. You will stay close to me." Storm said. "Great! I-" "Close as a shadow, twice as silent."

"Natasha. You're with me. Storm, it looks like you'll want to teleport us thirty clicks that way." Mack said.


	7. Nightcrawler

**Nightcrawler's chapter.**

Later, two warriors stood in a barren wasteland. They were Nightcrawler and Bobby Drake, younger brother of Simmons. They stood among many slain warriors.

"We should stay together, Bobby. We could gain unwanted attention if we did not." Nightcrawler said. "You are right, Nightcrawler." Bobby sighed. "Let us proceed then, Iceman." Nightcrawler said.

"We should separate. Our fellow Lin Kuei will not be far behind once our absence is discovered." Iceman suggested. "If only they had been more forthcoming with the details of your sister's death. We will find Leopold Fitz. He will tell us all he knows." Nightcrawler said.

"If he killed Simmons, he will die." He turned to face his friend. "Be as stealthful as the night..." Iceman said, crossing a hand over his heart. "...And deadly as dawn." Nightcrawler finished.

Iceman walked off. Nightcrawler turned to leave when a new voice stopped him. "The emperor was wise to send me here. The Lin Kuei do walk uninvited in his realm." Jamie said.

"Wise as the emperor is, he was foolish to send his housemaid to interfere with Lin Kuei business." Nightcrawler replied. "I am Jamie! Princess of Outworld. I deal harshly with sharp-tongues intruders." Jamie snapped.

They began to fight. Unaware of Nightcrawler's abilities over smoke, Jamie was at a disadvantage. That disadvantage proved to be her downfall, as Nightcrawler defeated her.

Nightcrawler checked on the unconcious Jamie, "Sleep well, Princess." Nightcrawler walked off. He headed into the woods, where he found Rhodey and Fitz.

The two were testing out a pair of RPG launchers.

"With a whole army totin' this. No one in Outworld or Earthrealm could stand up to you." Rhodey bragged. hodey shot off an RPG into the distance.

As he did so, Fitz examined another launcher. "Well done. You can tell your fellow Black Dragons I am very interested in your merchandise." Fitz said. As Rhodey shot off another RPG, Nightcrawler entered the clearing.

"Leopold Fitz!" Nightcrawler called out. Rhodey and Fitz turned to face him. "I'll take care of him. No charge." Rhodey said.

He put down the launcher and stalked towards Nightcrawler. "One dead Lin Kuei in a tick." Rhodey said.

They began to fight. As good of a fighter as Rhodey was, Nightcrawler had a few tricks up his sleeve that pushes the odds in his favor. Nightcrawler knocked Rhodey down and out for the count.

"Stay down. I will have words with your associate." Nightcrawler said. Fitz walked into Nightcrawler's path.

"Tell me what you know of Simmons' death!" Nightcrawler commanded. Venom suddenly appeared next to Fitz. Venom snarled at Nightcrawler.

Fitz held up his hand to stop Venom from advancing and morphed into Simmons. "What?" Nightcrawler breathed.

"Despite her failure at my tournament. I will eager she was more powerful than you, Lin Kuei." Fitz said in Simmons' voice. "Assuming her form will not give you her skills, shapeshifter." Nightcrawler growled.

"Let's us prove that, then." Fitz replied. They all fight. Despite having to face both Venom and 'Simmons', Nightcrawler managed to pull away with a win.

As the fight finished, Fitz returned to his normal self. "Now answer me! What do you know of Simmons!" Nightcrawler demanded. Before Fitz could respond, Nightcrawler was punched in the face by an unseen force.

"What?" Nightcrawler asked, confused as to where the punch came from. "Nightcrawler!" Vision called out. As Nightcrawler looked around, he was hit in the stomach.

Nightcrawler was hit twice more and the distraction allowed Fitz to escape. Venom and Rhodey also slipped away, taking the weapons with them.

Meanwhile, Vision disabled his camouflage and appeared in front of Nightcrawler, but not as human. As a cyborg.

"You have disobeyed the directive to remain at the Lin Kuei temple." Vision said. "Vision?!" Nightcrawler asked in shock.

"You will return with us to begin your transformation." Vision said. "You actually did it. You're...a cyborg." Nightcrawler breathed in shock. "We are the Lin Kuei. More stealthful than the night...more deadly than the dawn." Vision replied.

They began to fight. Their fight was hard and intense with Vision seemingly having an advantage with his upgrades. Nightcrawler managed to pull away with a win though. "I will never submit." Nightcrawler vowed.

Nightcrawler turned to leave when more cyborgs teleported into the area. They restrained him using some pulse emitted from their hands and arms.

Just then, Storm teleported there with Steve. "There is great energy nearby." Storm said. "Uh..." Steve pointed in the direction of Nightcrawler.

Storm had another vision then, this time of Nightcrawler as a cyborg. "They must not take him." Storm said. Storm charged up lightning.

She fired it at the cyborgs and hit them all at once, stopping their restraint. Vision stood first and noted the disadvantage he was at.

Vision flicked back on the camouflage. Vision disappears as the remaining cyborgs collapsed on the ground, shorted out. Nightcrawler was the only one left.

As Storm and Steve made their way over to him, Nightcrawler crossed himself and knelt in front of Storm. "Why are you here in Outworld?" Nightcrawler asked.

"To participate in a tournament to save Earthrealm. Join us, Nightcrawler." Storm said. "Forgive me, but if Vision is hunting me, he is hunting Iceman as well." Nightcrawler said.

"Who?" Steve asked. Nightcrawler ignored him. "The Grandmaster intends to turn every Lin Kuei into a cyborg. My friend is in danger." "The tournament. I have a feeling your friend will be there." Storm said.

"Then let us go. Iceman's soul depends on it." Nightcrawler said.


	8. Iceman

At the Soul Chamber, Iceman was practicing. He was working on his freezing powers. "A pity you could not have cooperated." He said to whoever he was training with. As Iceman finished, a yellow cyborg deactivated his camouflage.

"You are ordered to return to the Lin Kuei temple for assimilation." Cyborg commanded. "Cyborg!" Iceman exclaimed. "I am Lin Kuei unit L-K-4-D-4. You will come with me." Cyborg replied.

"I'm sorry for what they did to you, but I will not comply." Iceman said. They fought. Despite his upgrades, Cyborg lost to the power and skill of Iceman. "I will face the Lin Kuei when my task is done, not before." Iceman said.

Defeated, Cyborg teleported away. As he teleported away, Mack and Natasha walked in. "The readings were stronger but now they're gone. I-" Natasha began to say before noticing Iceman.

"Simmons? Aren't you dead...and a girl?" Natasha asked. "I am not Simmons. She was my sister." Iceman replied. "Your...sister?" Natasha asked.

"I am only here to learn of her faith." Iceman said. Mack and Natasha looked at each other before Mack nodded. "She was killed by someone named Pyro." Natasha said.

"Where would I find this...Pyro?" Iceman asked. "Try the Coliseum. That's where-" Natasha began to say before a loud sound reverberated through the chamber.

A wave of souls emerged. "You have disturbed our regeneration process." Cyclops said, appearing.

"Cyclops!" Mack yelled. He strode over to Cyclops and grabbed him by the throat.

"Gotcha." Mack said. Mack went to throw a punch but Cyclops stopped him. Cyclops then telekinetically removed the chokehold. Cyclops moved Mack's arms off to the side.

Mack's arms began to vibrate with green energy. Mack screamed in terror. Cyclops exploded the arms. Cyclops then shoved Mack to the ground.

"Mack!" Natasha yelled. Natasha quicky cauterized the wounds with her energy blasts. "Stay with me, Mack." Natasha pleaded. While Natasha worked on Mack, Iceman faced Cyclops.

"We will break you as well." Cyclops said. "Not if I break you first." Iceman replied. Despite Cyclops' telekinetic abilities being a challenge for him, Iceman pulled away with a win.

"I remain whole, for now." Iceman said. By now, Mack had fallen unconscious. "Natasha Romanoff to Command. Natasha Romanoff to Command. Do you read? Natasha Romanoff to Command, do you read?" Natasha said into her comm.

"You have stopped the bleeding." Iceman commented "Yeah. But he needs a medic as soon as possible." Natasha replied.

"I must go to the Coliseum." Iceman said. "But I need your help to get him t-" Natasha began to say. "There is a portal to the south. You can use it to transport yourselves back to Earthrealm." Iceman interrupted.

He walked off. "Motherf...that portal better be close..." Natasha muttered. She picked up Mack and carried him off.

At the Coliseum, Jamie was fighting a Shaolin monk while Ward watched. Iceman arrived just in time to see Jamie knock the monk down before preparing the final blow.

Before she delivered it, she stopped. She remembered Piotr sparing her. "I have failed, I deserve death." The monk said. His words reminded her of her words to Piotr.

 _"I have failed my father. You must kill me."_

"Kill him!" Ward commanded. Jamie looked at her father. Ward growled and blasted the monk with green energy. "Jamie! You will join me!" Ward yelled.

She joined him at his side. As she did, Tarkatans carried away the charred body. Iceman walked up to the throne at that moment. "Grant Ward! I challenge Pyro, the murderer of my sister. You shall bring him before me!" Iceman yelled.

"No one makes demands of the emperor. Venom!" Ward barked. Venom appeared and faced Iceman, taking up a fighting stance.

He growled expectantly. They began to fight.

Venom's enchanced speed was no match for Iceman, and the Lin Kuei ninja soon came out on top. "I would kill you, but that is not my purpose here." Iceman said.

Venom rolled away. As he did that, Iceman faced Ward again. "Your followers hold you in such high esteem, warlord. They fight and die for your amusement. My sister died in this folly. I do so only to fight her killer." Iceman said.

"And you shall." Ward said. Strucker clenched his fist and a moment later, Pyro appeared. "What is this?" Pyro asked in confusion.

"You killed my sister. I fight for her honor." Iceman replied "You will die as she did." Pyro replied.

The two began to fight. It was a hard and intense fight that ended with Pyro on the ground.

"For my sister!" Iceman yelled and prepared to finish him. Before he could, several Lin Kuei cyborgs surrounded him. "No! You-" He began to say as they restrained him.

With Iceman restrained, Pyro teleported away. Vision and Cyborg teleported to Ward's throne.

"Who now interrupts the emperor's tournament?" Fitz asked.

Storm, Nightcrawler, and Steve walked into the Coliseum at that moment. "Iceman?! No!" Nightcrawler cried. Storm held him back. "You cannot save him! Stay here or they will gain you as well." Storm said.

Vision and Cyborg bowed before Ward. "We request we may return him to our temple for judgement." Vision said.

"And what do I gain for granting this bold request?" Ward asked. "The Lin Kuei's loyalty and service." Cyborg replied.

"Very well. He is yours." Ward said dismissively. Cyborg and Vision bowed once more to Ward.

"The flow of time has been changed. I spared Nightcrawler this fate only to have Iceman suffer it." Storm said. The cyborg ninjas approached Iceman.

"No! I will not be turned!" Iceman yelled. The cyborgs activated their stealth and left. "Jamie!" Ward barked.

Jamie faced him. "How is it that ninjas from Earthrealm brazenly appeared when I sent my daughter, Princess of Outworld, was sent to intercept them?" Ward demanded.

"Father. I-" Jamie began to say. "Begone!" Ward yelled. Jamie left the Coliseum disheartenedly.

Ward looked at Fitz, "Continue." "Jamie's fate is a slender reed, bent before the storm. If we can uproot it all together..." Storm mused. Storm walked off after her.

"Sure. Let's go ruin someone else's life." Steve said.


	9. Jamie

**Fun fact, Kitana is my favorite mortal kombat character. Is it vain I made my O.C her?**

In the wastelands, Jamie and Annette were arguing. "Is this how you show your loyality, Annette?" Jamie demanded. "Jamie. I-" Annette began.

"You follow me when I clearly wish to be alone! Then you unbraid me! I will not be scolded like some child!" Jamie exclaimed. "You need to be careful. I have never seen your father this angry with you." Annette cautioned.

Jamie dismissed the advice and began to walk away. "You are a princess! He expects more from you than this." Annette said. "I know what he expects." Jamie snapped.

"We will talk later. When you are in more of a mind to listen." Annette said. She walked off, leaving Jamie alone. Jamie turned around at the sound of lightening.

Storm had appeared with Steve and Nightcrawler. "Princess Jamie, I request an audience." Storm said. "Earthrealmers?! You dare approach me!" Jamie cried.

"Hey, listen honey, we don't wanna fight." Steve said. "But we will if we must." Nightcrawler added. "You will learn respect!" Jamie snarled.

They began to fight. Both Steve and Nightcrawler found out the hard way they had picked the wrong time to approach Jamie. Her fury only added to her skill and she beat them down. "Grant Ward wants death to follow Kombat. I will follow him." Jamie said.

"Perhaps Piotr Rasputin was wrong. Or perhaps he sensed, like I do, that there is conflict within you." Storm said.

Storm helped Steve up. "Ow. Thanks. You couldn't have seen that in one of your hot flashes?" Steve asked. He walked off to help Nightcrawler. Storm and Jamie were left alone.

"Something whispers to your that circumstances should be different. That you should be different. You are very much more like Kara than Grant W-" Storm began to say before another vision hit her. It was of Kara, brainwashed and screaming.

"But...she is dead..." Storm said. "My mother is dead, yes. Why do you-" Jamie was confused at Storm's words. "You need answers, Jamie. I can help you find them, if you will trust me. Go to Fitz's Flesh Pits. Much will be revealed there." Storm advised.

"The Flesh Pits? I am forbidden." Jamie said. "Yes you are. And why is that?" Storm asked. "I..I don't know. Tell me-" Jamie began.

You must discover your true path. Alone." Storm interrupted. Storm walked off and teleported away. Later, Jamie walked through the Living Forest.

She looked out then stopped, standing still. "Show yourself, Annette. I know you're following me. Again." Jamie called out.

Annette walked in front of her. "Following you still. I know where you are going. I am ordered to prevent you from going there."

"And why is that?" Jamie challenged. "I do not question the emperor's commands. Jamie, please. Turn back." Annette said. "I cannot. This path might lead me to the truth...I'm sorry Annette, but I cannot let you stop me." Jamie said.

They began to fight. Despite her friend being athletic and agile, Jamie pulled away a win with her determination. "I tried to warn you, but this is something I have to do." Jamie said.

She headed to the Flesh Pits. When she got there, Jamie looked around. She found Tarkatan corpses and blood splattered around the room.

Several tubes contained humanoid figures within them. One of them in particular caught Jamie's eye. The figure was nearly naked, but her face and hair looked like Jamie's, aside from some obvious Tarkatan features.

"What in the name of..." Jamie backed away from the tube. Jamie walked over to a table. The figure on the table was identical to the one in the tube.

"She looks like...me." Jamie breathed as she stepped closer for a better look. The clone suddenly opened her eyes, revealing them to be the same orange as Taraktans. Jamie gasped and stepped back.

"Sister!" The clone, Harley, said. She sat up and got off the table. "So pretty...so fair...so sad...so alone...Come. Let us be family." Harley said.

"You're not my family. You're a monstrosity!" Jamie exclaimed. They began to fight. Jamie learned the hard way that Harley was skilled and violent, but she still managed to pull away with a win.

"Fairwell, sister." Jamie said. Before Jamie could finish Harley off, Fitz walked in.

"That is no way to treat your sibling." He said.

"Despicable swine! You think my father would stand for this...these...abominations you have created here!" Jamie said. "I am merely perfecting you, Princess. As difficult as that might be." Fitz replied.

"Silence! I will drag you before my father by your pointed beard." Jamie said. They fought. Despite the sorcerer's recent revitalization, Jamie's furygave her the edge in the fight. She soon had Fitz on the floor, beaten. "Get up!" She barked.

Jamie picked him up by the shirt. "You will stand before my father and confess your deeds." Jamie declared.

She turned him around and shoved him forward, leaving the Flesh Pits. In the throne room, Fitz was kneeling before Ward.

At Ward's side were Tarkatan guards. "I would not bother you, father, if these were not matters of upmost importance. I felt you needed to know what Fitz was doing as of late. He was creating horrid clones of me! Cross breeding with Tarkatan DNA. One was awake...it attacked me!"

Ward stood and walked towards Fitz. He looked at Fitz then at Jamie and...motioned for Fitz to stand. "Well done sorcerer." Ward said. Fitz bowed and smiled before standing.

"You know...you approve?! How could you?! My own father!" Jamie cried.

"I am your emperor! Your father was a weak Edenian King. I anhillated him as I merged Outworld with Edenia and took his queen as my wife. If only I had not allowed Kara to convince me of your worth...But now I have a true daughter." Ward said.

"Storm was right, you've lied to me my entire life." Jamie breathed. Ward turned to the guards, "Escort her to the tower. I will make an example of her."

The guards restrained Jamie and carried her off. Ward looked back at Fitz. "Return to the Flesh Pits. Being my daughter. Harley." Ward commanded.

As the guards carried Jamie off, Annette watched from outside of Ward's view. "I failed you, Jamie. Now I will make amends." Annette said softly.


	10. Annette

In the Armory, Quill and another Tarkatan were examining shotguns. "That is all of them." Quill said. Quill put his shotgun in the crate. The other Tarkatan held onto his and pointed it at Quill's face. Quill snatched it away and put it into the crate too.

"That is no toy! It belongs to Leopold Fitz! We are done. Return to your post." Quill barked. The Tarkatan walked off. Quill placed another shotgun into the crate and turned to see Annette walking towards him.

"Stand aside. I will see Jamie." Annette said. "No one enters the tower." Quill replied. "You are an excellent guard dog, Quill. But you must learn to heel." Annette said.

"I do not take orders from you!" Quill growled. They began to fight. Despite being a viscous fighter, Quill was unprepared to deal with Annette's agility and weaponry and soon lost to the Edenian. "Good boy." Annette mocked. Quill groaned as Annette walked over to him.

"Edenians have no loyalty." Quill groaned. "Blind loyality, as I have learned, is not a good thing. You must keep your eyes open to anticipate the final blow." Annette said.

"What are you talk-" Quill began to say before Annette stomped on him and knocked him out. "You make it too easy." She said. Annette walked off. In the Tower, Jamie was magically bound to a statue with Raina as her jailer.

"If you had not dishonored yourself by-" Raina began to say before Jamie said, "Annette!" Raina turned to face the newcomer. "My orders are clear. No one is allowed in the tower." Raina said. "As you can see, I am here." Annette replied.

"Here to help the Princess escape? You would deny her execution? Her only means of regaining her honor?" Raina asked. "We have different ideas of honor, Shokan." Annette replied.

Annette and Raina began to fight. Like Quill, Raina had trouble battling someone as skilled and athletic as Annette. The battled ended with Raina unconscious.

"Not much of a jailer, are you?" Annette quipped. She turned to Jamie. "Now then, your Highness, let us see how quickly we can remove these bonds." Annette said.

"Annette. I-" Jamie began. "I am too." Annette said. Before she could continue, she heard a sound from the door to the Tower. "Stop her!" Quill commanded.

"Do not let her get away!" Harley added. "Go. Find Storm. Ask for her help." Jamie commanded. With no other choice, Annette did as she asked. Annette ran off, finally getting away from her assailants at the Wastelands.

"That should distance me from any pursuers." Annette breathed. She came to a halt when Harley, now dressed in purple, teleported in front of her. "Others pursue. I find." Harley said.

"By the Gods. You are...Harley." Annette breathed. "You must come with me. There is a celebration for my sister. She is...going away." Harley said.

They began to fight. Although Harley was as quick and fierce as Annette, she lacked the experience of the Edenian warrior. "I am more of a sister to Jamie than you. I must find Storm." Annette said.

"She is here." Storm said. She teleported into the Wastelands with Piotr, Coulson, Nightcrawler, and Steve. They all spotted Harley's body and Nightcrawler jumped to the wrong conclusions.

"Jamie turns away from Ward and you fight her instead of joining her?" Nightcrawler asked. Annette held up a hand in mercy, "This is not-..." Storm held back Piotr and the others. "Nightcrawler. This is not Jamie." She said.

Nightcrawler ignored her, "You will come no closer!" They began to fight. Although Annette did not want to fight, she had no problem defending herself in the fight.

"I did not wish to do that." Annette said once she finished beating Nightcrawler. Storm approached Annette as Nightcrawler picked himself up. "Lady Storm. I come at the request of..." Annette began to talk to Storm. Nightcrawler walked over to the others.

Steve shook his head at the scene. "I was with Nightcrawler. I thought she was a bad guy..er..girl." Steve commented. "What's Storm got that I don't?" Steve wondered.

"God-like powers?" Piotr offered. "A personality not unlike sanding paper?" Coulson added. "Jerks." Steve muttered.

"...If we do not save her, she will be executed. Jamie does not have much time!" Annette said. At the mention of Jamie, the men stepped forward into the conversation.

"Jamie...executed? Where is she?" Piotr asked. "Held captive in the Tower of Grant Ward's fortress." Annette answered. "I will-" Piotr began. "I am not pleased with this result either, Piotr. But there is no time. We must return to the tournament." Storm interrupted.

"But you are responsible for her capture. You pursuered her to turn away from Grant Ward." Piotr pointed out. "Lady Storm. We can go free her while the others go in our steed. We will meet up after." Coulson suggested. "Very well." Storm conceded. Piotr and Coulson nodded at her before walking off.

"We will meet you at the Coliseum." Coulson vowed.


End file.
